With computer software, dialogs are a type of user-interface (UI) component often used for communicating with users of the software. For example, a dialog may be used to ask a user a question and seek an answer to the question from the user (e.g., “Do you wish to add John Smith as your friend?”—“Yes” or “No”), or notify a user some information (e.g., “You have received a new email message.”). Typically, a dialog is presented to the user in a pop-up window. The pop-up window goes away after the user has responded to or interacted with the dialog.